IT'S OUR LITTLE SECRET
by toriwillison33
Summary: CARSON AND MS. WELLS ARE IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP. SCOTT AND NICHOLAS BROKE UP FOR A NUMBER OF REASONS. AND NOW BOTH SCOTT AND NICHOLAS HAVE CRUSHES ON CARSON.
1. Chapter 1

**CARSON'S POV**

**I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'D FINE SOME ONE WHO LIKED ME. BUT I ALSO NEVER THOUGHT THAT IT BE SOME ONE OLDER THAN ME. IT ALL STARTED YESTERDAY.**

**YESTERDAY**

**"OK SO ALL OF YOUR FOURMS SEEM TO BE IN ORDER"**

**"GREAT THANK YOU MS. WELLS"**

**"OK SO IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT"**

**"NO NOT REALLY"**

**"COME ON CARSON" (GATS UP AND SITS ON THE ARM OF THE COUCH NEXT TO CARSON) "YOU SURE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG?"**

**"YES I AM VERY SURE"**

**"OK WELL I-OW!"**

**"ARE YOU OK?'**

**"YEAH ARE YOU?"**

**"WELL YOU JUST FELL ON ME AND YOUR AND IS SOME WHERE IT SHOULDN'T THEN YES I'M OK"**

**"I'M SO SORRY"**

**"CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"**

**"SURE"**

**"DO YOU MAYBE WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?'**

**"CARSON I CAN'T DO THAT"**

**"PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH YOU"**

**"CARSON I-I'LL THINK ABOUT IT. I'LL CALL YOU"**

**"OK"**

**BOYS BATHROOM**

**"HEY CARSON"**

**"AHHH! SCOTT DON'T SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT"'**

**"SORRY"**

**"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

**"I NEED YOU TO TELL PEOPLE THAT NICK'S GAY"**

**"WHY I THOUGHT THAT HE DIDN'T WANT THAT?"**

**"HE DOESN'T BUT I DO. AND AFTER WHAT HAPPEN TODAY I WANT TO HURRT HIM"**

**"SCOTT WHAT THAPPEN?"**

**"HE BROKE UP WITH ME"**

**"I'M SORRY. BUT I CAN'T OUT NICK"**

**"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING"**

**"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR ME TO OUT NICK"**

**"I CAN DO YOUR HOMEWORK"**

**"FINE."**

**"THANK YOU" (SCOTT HUGS CARSON)**

**"OK. YOU'RE GAY I'M NOT GET OFF"**

**"SORRY"****  
**

**"SO WHERE IS NICK?"**

**'HE'S IN THE NURES ROOM"**

**"WHY?"**

**"I HIT HIM"**

**"OK...SO I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW"**

**CARSON'S HOUSE**

**"HEY CARSON"**

**"HI! MS. WELLS"**

**"SO I THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR OFFER AD I PICKED YES"**

**"REALLY?!"**

**'YEAH"**

**"THANK YOU SO MUCH."**

**"COOL. SO I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT 8. IN MY OFFICE"**

**"YEAH"**

**NEXT DAY CATHY'S POV**

**"HI "**

**"HI CARSON"**

**"SO WHY DID YOU WANT TO MEET IN YOUR OFFICE"**

**"SO I COULD TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS...RELATIONSHIP"**

**"OH OK"**

**"DON'T GET ME WRONG I LIKE YOU BUT WHAT IF PEOPLE FIND OUT?"**

**"THEY WON'T I LIKE YOU AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING HURT THIS RELATIONSHIP"**


	2. Chapter 2

NICHOLAS'S POV

"HI CARSON"

"NICHOLAS

" "IS IT TRUE THAT SCOTT WANTS YOU TO OUT ME"

"NO...MAYBE...YES"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

'YOU BROKE THE GUYS HEART HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HURT"

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME"

"WHAT?" "HE CHEATED ON ME."

"NICHOLAS I'M SO SORRY"

"IT HURTS SO MUCH"

"OK I'M SORRY THAT SCOTT DID THAT"

"I LOVED SCOTT HE WAS MY SOUL MATE NOW... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"

"MOVE ON HE'S A JERK. YOU'LL FIND SOME ONE MUCH BETTER"

"THANK YOU CARSON." I KISS CARSON'S CHEEK. "SO DO YOU HAVE YOUR EYES SET ON ANYONE ELSE?"

'WELL YEAH"

"WHO?"

'I CAN'T SAY"

'WHY NOT?" 'BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT GAY AND THAY HATE ME"

"HOW COULD SOME ONE HATE YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"WELL I GOT TO GO MEET SOME ONE BUT TAKE CARE NICK"

"THANKS CARSON" "YOUR WELCOME" CARSON'S POV "HI MS. WELLS"

"HEY CARSON'

"MS. WEL-"

"CARSON CALL ME CATHY"

"OK CATHY. I WONDERED IF YOU COULD COME TO MEET MY MOM"

"CARSON I CAN'T DO THAT" "PLEASE" "CARSON. I'M 26 YOU'RE 16 THIS IS ILLEGAL"

"I DON'T CARE I LOVE YOU AND I SAID I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THIS RELATIONSHIP"

"I'M SORRY BUT I JUST CAN'T"

"OK."

"CARSON I-"

'I GET IT. YOU DO IT"

"CARSON"

"I HAVE TO GO"

SCOTT'S POV(CARSON'S HOUSE)

"HEY MOM I'M HOME"

"HEY HOENY THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU"

"SCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING"

"OK. COME WITH ME" CARSON'S ROOM

"SO WHAT IS IT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT"

I THINK THAT I MAY BE IN LOVE"

"HOW WOULD YOU BE IN LOVE IF YOU JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP"

"I LIKED THIS PERSON FOR A LOT TIME"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THEY LIKED YOU?"

"I WOULDN'T"

"DO I KNOW THEM?"

"YES" " CAN YOU TELL ME?"

"I CAN'T"

"OK. SO WHAT ABOUT NICK?"

"I LOVE HIM BUT I DON'T THINK THAT WE WERE EVER A GOOD MATCH "

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"BECAUSE HE SAID THAT HE'D COME OUT TO HIS PARENTS AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND HE NEVER DID. I LIKE PEOPLE THAT ARE OUT AND OPEN.

" "SCOTT YOU'RE REALLY AN AMAZING GUY. AND I THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD BE GREAT FOR YOU. BUT I ALSO THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER OFF ON YOUR OWN CUZ YOU KNOW WHAT AND WHO YOU WANT"

" CAN I KISS YOU?"

"WHAT?"

"I'M SO SORRY. I HAVE TO GO"

'SCOTT, SCOTT PLEASE DON'T GO"

"I REALLY HAVE TO GO"

"SCOTT"


End file.
